The One Unseen
by MagicalGirl23
Summary: A year after the dead invaded. Emily's living best friend now has go and repair the damage of both shattered lives and deaths, get a true, 'Happily Ever After', and get everything back the way it should be. Before her own time runs out...VxE and VxBJ
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it, Disney and Co. does. I'm just borrowing it for a short while to play with for the amusement of others.**_

**_Summary: What if there was another character that you didn't see in the movie? And she was the only one who truly saw the real "Unhappily Ever After" of the main participants of the Corpse Bride fiasco. Secrets revealed and surprise twists abound, as she tries to put things back the way they should have been in the first place._**

_

* * *

_

Journal Entry: April 28th, 18XX

_It was a night like this when I first walked onto that bridge, outside of that town._

_It was a quaint, picturesque little Victorian Village. One of those diamonds in the ruff, out of the mainstream and city rabble, or the kind you would only normally see on postcards at the corner store._

_I had liked it immediately._

_But then again, I had seen it in full daylight then. Soon, I came to know every inhabitant weither by something as mundane as seeing a face, or extraordinary as hearing the rustle of clothing they wore. Then tell you their their personal stories and family stories going back at least several generations. (What can I say, I've been here a while. A _really_ long while.)_

_Anyway, it's basically one of those few remaining, unspoiled places left in the world where 'time stands still'. Where true magic still lingers in one form or another, and the Veil between the worlds is a bit thinner than in most places._

_But not so very long ago, rather than the tranquil scene of quiet, prosperous domesticity, I'd become contently accustomed to. I found myself holding a powder keg that pretty much erupted in my face!!!! With a VENGENCE!!! And almost ripped apart two worlds in the process, not something a girl exactly wants to come home to. _

_I mean, I go to London and leave the 'Old Fart' in charge for a scant __**two **__days and I come back to find the very foundations of all created order pretty much upheaved. Well, what did I expect trusting a guy with no descernable brain? I'd be better off trusting that stupid overgrown worm of Emmy's._

_Needless to say, it's put me off taking an outside vacation for a really, really, _really_ long time. Why am I getting in such a huff, you might ask? _

_This is my town, so to speak. I've been watching over it for quite a while now. _

_Who am I?_

_Well, that's not a standard question for me, you see. Despite what you see, I'm not all I appear to be. But let's start with something simple, my name._

_I am Raven Nightwing, Mistress of the Dark._

* * *

Emily walked up behind Raven, letting loose a soft chuckle at the look of intense concentration on her companion's face. The Corpse Bride hadn't seen the Mistress of the Dark in quite a while. With the majority of New Arrivals coming so rapidly lately, she'd been busy helping Elder Gutkneckt process them all.

Taking to yourself again, Rave?" She said, hoping to raze her out of her current stupor.

Because even thought she couldn't really feel anything physical anymore. Emily was positive that the scrunched up look on the living woman's face couldn't possibly be comfortable. That is, if she didn't already have a headache from it.

She approached the the Wizard from behind, her long veil still trailing behind her.

Raven hopped off the bridge and closed the ancient looking book that had been previously propped upon her lap. Giving her own smile at the Corpse Bride as she pocketed her pen.

"No, thinking outloud. And you know I prefer my nickname, Emily. It's _Small Lady_. Please use it. But anyway with all the new arrivals, I've been slacking on some thing lately. Mainly, this."

"What is it?" Emily asked curiously at the book she offered.

"Even before I first came here, I was a very powerful Master Wizard. Legendary, some even said, which was astounding for my age, and dangerous. So, I've always kept this," Raven held up the book. " A personal journal to leave behind in my own words what my life was truly like. Because I hate the way things get distorted through the system."

"Sounds interesting. Am I in it?" Emily asked fingering her Veil sheepishly.

"You know you are, silly. I'll let you in on a little secret." Raven leaned into the Corpse Bride's ear. "Oh no, you don't..." With a lightening quick motion she drew a maggot out of Emily's ear, giving the offending insect a dirty look.

"What?" He interjected, using his big eyes to their full advantage. In giving what was the equivelent to the Queen of the Dead. A puppy dog pout worthy of a cherub on a cheap Valentine card. "If you're gonna listen, you should at least be stealthy about it." Raven huffed.

"No, I wasn't. I was minding my own business until..."

"I almost inhaled you, stupid!!! Be more careful. I'm not dead yet, nor have a desire to be for a very long time to come."

_"Sorry,"_ Maggot rolled his eyes sarcastically. As Raven put him down on the Bridge's stone side. She decided to let it slide, just this once. "Don't worry about it. You can hear it from me. You are in it too."

His eyes if possible, got wider in his intrest. "Seriously?!"

Raven smirked. "Seriously. Though if you do it again, I'll use you for a new book mark, got it?" He gulped and nodded.

Raven once again flourished the book which sported a crest like the one she wore on a silver bead choker about her own neck. "I've kept a record of everyday of my life, Upstarirs and Down. How I became Mistress of the Dark, met the people in the Land of the Dead, including you both..."

Looking out on the small town she had watched over for so long. Raven's now sad gaze traveled past Emily up to the little church on the hill and the graveyard beyond. It sported many new additions from the past winter.

"I still can't believe that that sickness came upon this place so quickly. If only that meat-headed moron of a town doctor had listened to me, none of this would have happened." Raven's fists clinched almost white in anger, as she remembered that incident. "But no, I'm just a woman. So, that automatically classifies me as brainless! Nevermind, I've been here since before his great-grandfather was even born! Ya know, he doesn't even realise how lucky he is. Most wizards are the, 'I'm only a Watcher, I can't interfere' type, basically lazy and useless. I actually jumped in and took care of those people, it just makes me SO mad!!!"

She kicked he stone of the bridge, her unusual strength breaking a large chunk of the weathered mortar off splashing into the small brook below.

Emily nodded with a solemn smile. She knew what times had been like for her friend. She'd been busy these past weeks. Far more busy than they had been in a long while. Frankly Emily admired the job Raven did keeping everything in line, with the Elder's help shed definately gone the distance and then some.

"Why don't you come back to the Pub with me, Rave? I'm sure BJ and the Boys are dying to see you. No pun intended." She giggled at the look her companions responded with, as she took the lapse in stride and scooped Maggot back up and replaced him on her sholder.

Raven grimaced. "It's **Small Lady**, Emily." The Wizard warned againest the Corpse's playful teasing. "We've talked about this. I don't call you _Milly _and you don't call me _Rave._ It makes me sound like a bad dance move the Bone Boys might cook up when they get hammered."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, won't happen again, promise." The corpse assured putting her good hand over her long-stilled heart. "BFF's Honor."

Apparently satisfied, with a casual snap of her fingers. Raven's clothes transformed themselves from her 'living attire', a fine bustled walking dress and matching tophat to her, 'wizardly garments'. A simple black leotard with a twilight blue sapphire and white gold belt that matched her jeweled handguards and cloak clasp. Her knee-high boots and cloak matched the blue highlights in her high ponytail, lit up by the full hazy moon above them. As she turned full toward it, it reflected it's magnifigance in her pastel eyes. (_Think Raven from the Teen Titans only no chakra jewel_.)

"Now," Raven said theatrically. "We need somewhere filled with good food, good times and even better friends. Where should we go?" She glanced over at Emily who was grinning wildly as Corpse and Wizard, linked arms.

"To the Ball and Socket!!!" They cried happily.

_"Hopscotch!!!"_

They disappeared but not before Raven had cast, unnoticed by Emily. A backward forlorn glance to the little town she liked to call her own.

* * *

**Later at the Pub...**

"Paul, a Tartarus Straight-Up, please and thank you!" Raven called over the long counter to the roach bearers, who carried Paul, the quite litteral _head-waiter_ of the Ball and Socket Pub.

"Right away, Miz Lady!" His cheerful, yet heavy french accent managed to barely waft over the catchy jazz music.

Suddenly Emily sild in,"Make that a double, please!" She turned to Raven smiling brilliantly. "Now aren't you glad you came? Everyone's missed you, terribly." To emphsize her point several skeletons and a pair of corpses passing by called cheerful greetings and inquiries to the Mistress of he Dark. She in turn, waved back.

"I have too, very much. But I'm a working girl. I have my own slices of two worlds to take care of. Incoming!" Two bubbling green drinks came skidding down the weathered bar to rest with pinpoint accuracy in front of the two women.

"Thanks, Louie!" She called down to the skeleton bartender. He looked up from the cup her was wiping and merely nodded. He tended to be the quiet type.

Raven turned to the stage and saw BJ and the Bone Boys finishing up their set. It was a pity because they were on fire tonight. Raven and Emily had spent the last few hours totally 'living it up' for lack of a better term. After checking their Cloak and Veil in at the door they had immediately taken to the dance floor. Which BJ and the Boys had taken as an unspoken que to cut loose and and now the drinks were flowing like water., which made Paul happy (more tips that way).

The food orders were up as more patreons were attracted to the pub, that in turn made Mrs. Plum happy. After all, it was her bar. It was an impromptu party long overdue in the minds of some people. Too much misery and sadness had been leaking down from Upsatairs lately. It put a damper on everyone's spirits, no pun intended.

And now that their beloved Mistress of the Dark was finally free for a while, the litteral life of the party was back!!! If that wasn't a cause to celebrate, what was?!

As Raven led Emily by the skeletal hand back onto the floor their half-finished drinks abandoned. She thought Life or Death couldn't possibly get any better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Chapter Two! Enjoy:)!!!!**_

* * *

The Corpse Bride slid back into her seat next to Small Lady, a happy smile upon her blue lips. With a contented sigh, Emily downed the rest of her drink and set the empty glass back onto the counter already motioning for Paul to bring her another. Upon seeing this, Raven threw in her two cents and ordered another as well.

That taken care of, Emily turned her gaze to Raven, her BFF was currently sitting with her back to the stage. Apparently, having a rather engaging conversation about how to cook this or what goes better with that, kind of stuff with Mrs. Plum. In other words the usual topic, it'd been that way for years and didn't show any signs of slowing now. Thus allowing Emily a few idle moments to do whatever she pleased.

And the corpse fixed her eyes on BJ and stared dreamily at him. He was standing center stage, bellowing out the latest tune he and Chauency had been working on. She'd heard bits and pieces throughout the last weeks, but never the whole song. So this was a real treat for her. It was upbeat and in and even bigger shocker, surprisingly _not _jazz. However that didn't exactly bother Emily, after all BJ wasn't exactly a predictable skeleton.

Who would've thought only a few short days ago, Emily had been still pining madly over Victor. So out of it it seemed that she was complaining constantly to whoever would listen, and sometimes to nobody in particular. About the young living man going back to Victoria who in her _rational_ mind was the _"Other Woman", _Emily hadn't realised until almost too late that her true love wasn't that far from her.

She gave yet another happy sigh and gazed down at a until then unnoticed ring, giggling softly. The Corpse Bride had never before witnessed Bonejangles in such a tongue-tied state, even more highly unusual for the usually sauve skeleton. But she supposed that even after all that happened, proposing to her like he had, would have put even the smoothest talker to shame. Yet, even BJ apparently even in a horrible, yet cute nervous kinda way had a way with words that only true romantics possessed.

She was a lucky corpse to have him.

With a gasp she realised that she had yet to fill Raven in upon her recent marital status and turned to find the Mistress of the Dark staring at her. Much in the way the Corpse had earlier Upstairs, watching the various emotions flitter across the blue face, for no decernable reason other than her own amusement.

Offering her a smile, Emily sat up straight, "I was getting to that." She said to herself outloud, earning a raised brow from Raven in return. She pulled her chair closer, then branished the golden trinket now adorning her skeletal finger.

"I just forgot you were here, when he...you know..._proposed_." Flourishing that last word with a giggle.

* * *

No.

No!

**NO!!!**

This was beyond all things bad in the history of badness.

No correction, it was **MEGA-WORSE!!!!**

Raven felt her heart go into her shoes. This couldn't be happening. But if it was one thing she was good at it was, _improvising!_

"You and BJ?" Emily nodded.

With the enthusiasm the was the opposite of what she was feeling, Raven launched herself onto the corpse enveloping her in a gigantic bear hug. "That's fantastic!!! I'm so happy for you both!"

But her face that was staring at the wall over the corpse's sholder was utterly blank, devoid of emotion. And with pastel eyes narrowed, the mind under the seemingly placid countance was racing a veritable marathon.

But Emily was blissfully unaware of this, as she returned the gesture. "And you simply must be my Maid of Honor, this time. Oh, please say yes." As they parted, Emily still holding onto Raven's hands pleadingly, she wasn't taking no for an answer. In her opinion, one of the reasons her wedding to Victor had never happened, was because Raven hadn't been in attendance. A part of her heart hadn't been there.

"Of course I will, silly. What are BFF's for? Tell me, am I the first person you've told?" Once again Emily nodded. Raven's heart was suddenly renewed, there was still hope.

"You know BJ, he wanted to spread it all around the Underworld as soon as I'd said, yes. But I thought we'd take it slow." She replied looking fondly across the room at the skeleton bandleader. While Raven mentally strangled the urge to break BJ's arms off and give them to Scraps under the label, 'chew toy'.

"Emily, please both of you, as a favor to me. _**Do not **_tell anyone else. Keep this to yourselves, for at least a couple of months."

The corpse suddenly became very confused. "But why?"

Raven pretended to scan the crowd as if looking for some unseen enemy before drawing the corpse into a conspiratorial huddle. "Just between you and me, everyone's still a bit sore over the whole "Victor incident" Making air quotations to emphasize her point.

"I had no idea," Emily gasped. Now it was Raven's turn to nod. "I say this because, I love you both. Keep it on the down low, and I know it'll be hard because he's litterly in your head most of the time. Even the Maggot. Nothing in public, only in private for the time being. Alright?"

"Alright." Emily agreed quickly, still somewhat bewildered.

Suddenly as if on cue from above, the pair heard the decrepit old clock in the kitchen struggle to chime, and it succeeded, several times in fact. And Raven made her escape. "No rest for the weary, I'd better get home and get some sleep. I have several canditates up for reincarnation tomarrow. If all goes well, Mrs. Rothchilde is going to have that grandbaby next summer." As she gave Emily a cheery wink and a hug, silently praying it wasn't too late. She added almost as an afterthought, "I'll have to take you for a real wild, 'Girl's Day Out' when this dies down. Promise."

The pair made their goodbyes and parted company. But Raven knew that, contrary to her statement to Emily, wasn't going to get any sleep this night. Or many after for that matter. She'd bought herself some time, hopefully. And that it would be just enough to correct everything.

Normally, she would have loved to greet everyone due to the attention her rank offered. But tonight had gone quickly from annoyingly bad to downright disadterous fast! She wanted no one to follow, cloaking herself in shadows and mist practically flew to the old, dilapidated tower she and the Elder shared.

Up the old, worn steps she saw Scraps look up from his moth-eaten basket bed in the corner. The year before, (after she had finally managed to get everything back into some semblence of normalcy). Raven and Emily had mutally adopted the adorable, skeletal pooch and thus took turns taking care of him. This week was hers. Noting that the Tower was strangely silent of the normal sounds made by Elder Gutkneckt and his crows.

"Scraps, is the Elder here?" A single bark indicated a no.

"Perfect!" Scraps looked at her as if she had lost her ever-living mind.

As her long legs quickly stode over to the Elder's own podium, there she pushed a part of the ancient engraving down. Then a marvelous thing happened.

The podium sank into the floor, the rickety-looking stairs reversing their accent to a decent into the bowels of the Tower. Raven was sure that Elder Gutkneckt had forgotten this place long, long ago. But now, she had claimed it as her own private domain, decending with a purpose into the true heart of one of the oldest and imposing structures of the Land of the Dead.

Inside and out, it was protected and maintained by spells, and as a whole, much neater than the Elder's study above. There were books, of course but they were put neatly on shelves lining the high walls, covering every subject from Alchemy to Magical Zoology and everything inbetween. This place also had a more homely feel to it, pictures of friends and family lined avaliable wall space their frames making rather interesting designs. And a few bits of sparse furniture, a small table here, a cozy chair or rug there.

Raven went over to one of the tables, on it next to a vase filled with dried flowers (momentos of some lover long since forgotten), was an intricately carved wooden box. Upon opening it, it began to play a charming little melody, if only to itself. For Raven promptly ignored it. It was obvliously well-taken care of, internally at least, for it had no hint of strain or cracking in it's presuit of musical perfection. What it had been protecting for so long, revealed in the wizard's pale hand.

A heart shaped locket/watch.

It was worn from being carressed loveningly many times over the years, but it was no less lovely. If anything, it was because if it's imperfections that made it all the more beautiful to Raven. Simply because it was such a powerful symbol of pure, everlasting true love. A very rare thing in her experience.

Raven couldn't resist winding it up, for old times sake and putting it up to her ear, calling up fond memories of when she was a child. When she would playfully pilfer the trinket from it's box, and she'd wind the key uptop, then bring it up to her ear, oftentimes lulled to sleep by it's mechanical heartbeat. Until the happy day, when the heirloom was passed down to her, as she was considered 'grown-up' enough then. It had been one of her greatest treasures ever since. It always managed to soothe her, inside it showed a picture of a couple from a bygone era, looking extremely happy.

"Good. Nothing's changed, _yet_. **Ugh! **Why is it when I think I can relax, something always pops up?!!!!" Raven grumbled half out of fear, half out of sheer relief.

Fate as of late seemed to enjoy testing her paitence and fraying her nerves, espacially in the last year. She turned her attention to a small table in front of her, on it were two floating models. The one higher up was modeled on the Village above, the one below the Land of the Dead. As intricate as a child's dollhouse and created by Raven almost completely by magic to look like their prospective images. They even came complete with little dolls that mirrored people in their respective worlds.

The Elder was at home in bed. (_Which contrary to popular belief, he didn't actually live within the Tower itself. Mainly for privacy reasons.)_

Emily's was still at the bar. _(And from the slumped posture and all the cute little glasses next to her elbow, had been kicking back a few too many. __**Raven made a mental note to apologize later**_

Raven used these boards to monitor the comings and goings of everyone under her care. Which despite her laidback attitude, she took her work very seriously. But she had a hidden agenda that even Elder Gutkneckt knew nothing about, and he'd been with the Mistress of the Dark longer than anyone.

You see, Raven had been playing the dangerous game of 'Universal Chess' for decades, flawlessly guiding the players of this game. And every-so-often in even the most well-played of these, had to have a bad play or two.

For example, the 'Barkis Incident' and Victor almost dying. Well in her own defense, those slight hicccups hadn't really been her fault. Elder Gutkneckt had been in charge then, and even then she had still cleaned up the mess, so technically she was off the hook.

But otherwise, Raven had a perfect track record.

And she couldn't help but get exasperated, was Emily that desperate to get married. Apparently, **YES!!!**

Because she'd obviously settled for Bonejangles, not that Raven didn't adore the charming skeleton. Far from it, in fact, she regarded him as a fun-loving Uncle. But this _relationship_ was sham in the worst possible way. It was puppy love, pure and simple, at least on Emily's part anyway. Unlike most males in the Underworld, BJ had the guts, no pun intended, to actually voice his crush to the Corpse Bride. And Emily still on the rebound from her tragic heartbreak from Victor, had latched on like a leech to the first guy who came along. Thus the end result.

Why couldn't she just park it and wait quietly?

Raven growled mentally, being down here was supposed to keep her safe, out of trouble and most importantly in one place. So Raven could easily guide the players into their rightful destinies. But to coin the phrase, _"The course of true love never did never did run smooth. __**Espacially for the matchmaker**__."_ Raven added the last part silently to herself.

It ws too true, it was rapidly turning into a nightmare. For the Wizard at least. Now she had to fix this little faux pas, because there was more at stake in this particular game than anyone could ever hope to realize.

She busied herself rearranging a few things on the upper board until she was satisfied. Raven nodded to herself getting things in order for the near future. That done she quickly made her way back to the common room, after closing her secret hide-away.

It was a secret that she and Scraps shared, and if it was one thing a dog was. It was loyal. But right now she had someone to visit, Upstairs.

With a snap of her fingers, in a puff of blue smoke, she was gone.

* * *

_** Like it? Hate it? Can I make it better? Please click the little button and review! Thank you!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's a new chapter everybody:)! Sorry it's so short, it's all I could think of. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Victoria heard four soft notes in succession that almost sounded like a low flute whistle- Victor's musical teaching was indeed paying off- then the soft click of the door opening. Victor himself wasn't home yet, and she had been fixing herself a late snack in the kitchen. The surprise and shock of the door opening on it's own gave way to elation when she saw who was behind it.

Raven Nightwing, her dearest friend.

She was dressed in a her 'Wizardly' attire and hair swept up in it's usual ponytail. Even in such simple garments she cut a stunning picture. Victoria lost no time in rushing to hug her dear friend, the only one she had really. For it was rare that she would catch Raven actually coming into the residence by normal means. As she ushered the woman inside with all the speed she could muster.

"Good Evening, Victoria. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Raven greeted.

Victoria in turn, gave a small huff of annoyance, promptly waving the statement off. "Nonsense Small Lady. You are always welcome, you know that. I was just sitting down to a late snack, care to join me?"

Raven gave her a tired, but grateful smile. "I would love too. Thank you." The wizard hung her dew-soaked cloak on one of the pegs usually reserved for the kitchen staff next to the heavy back door. Raven helped the smaller woman carry a tray piled high much to her amusement was tea, cookies and fixings for _sandwiches _into the well lit and cozy parlor. A realtively new food invention to make it's way into her sleepy little hamlet, it had caused such a fuss among the older townsfolk. She couldn't really figure out why as it had been pretty much unspokenly shunned or outright banned from local kitchens. They'd have heart attacks if they knew.

It was always disturbing to her how something so _small _could point out how adverse the town was to change.

Speaking of change, Raven was always often amazed at how Victoria had changed. As she now wasn't as timid as she used to be, scared of every little thing, even her own shadow. For the younger woman was lazing about in her housedress and nightclothes amongst company who had arrived at an ungodly hour herself, even going so far as too feed her. In the middle of the night no less without a veritable care in the world. After the invasion of the Dead, the Everglots had taken the Van Dort's 'dowry' money, or as she liked to privately refer to it, 'down payment'. Then moving to of all places, Australia!

As they were quoted by an elated town crier sometime later, "To be as far away from that unholy village as possible." Raven couldn't blame him, she'd absolutely loathed the couple for decades ever since they had popped up out of the blue one summer day, Victoria in tow. ('A pity because it had been such a lovely one too,' Raven later recalled in a quiet moment.) Then had proceeded to make everyone's lives as miserable as they were, which was no small trifle. It had been found out later -thanks to the gossipy cook, at least when they could still afford one-was due to no small financial diffuculty.

A sizable debt had been aquired by Lord Everglot's father, Hiram Everglot. Through the usual aristocratic means, gambling, womanizing, an astounding alcohol collection distributed discreetly throughout the family manor. When he had died suddenly, it was his only son and heir that had inherited everything. Lock, stock and hovel, in every since of the word. In fact, 'Everglot Manor' in this town, quote-unquote was the equivelent of a delapated backwoods hovel.

A sheer stroke of undeserving luck on their part, for the bank and the collectors alike both agreed it was to isolated to be worth anything. Still, it was one of the two grandest homes in the small village, the other being Van Dort House not to mention right across the street. Thus allowing the pair to hide their shame from the shallow world they had left behind, and still lord their existant _status_ over everyone else.

In a nutshell, Raven had only done it to keep a roof over their daughter's head. The girl wasn't a native, but in generations long past her family had tilled the village soil as immigrant gently-born Dutch farm gentry. They had been good people then, and that same blood Raven had recognized as still alive and flowing in the sad, dark eyes of the young woman-child.

So, she had allowed them to stay. Only for their daughter's sake.

Still, when they had left it had been one of the happiest days of her long existance. And the village breathed a collective sigh of sheer relief. For they had also left Victoria, then a newly married woman, completely free for the first time in her life. And she had taken to it with a finesse and renewed vigor that had surprised even Raven. Even going so far as to have Victor teach her piano, and happily burn every hated corset she had once owned. But the happiness was short-lived and tainted within the past summer, in more ways than one.

Hildgarde, Victoria's loyal maid and second mother had been taken in the cholera epidemic. The blonde herself had been struck down but had miraculously recovered, somewhat.

The pair sat down in front of a merrily roaring fire and began to speak of this and that, catching up. All the while polishing off the tray before them. They had just started on Victoria's wonderful sugar cookies, when she finally got up the courage to ask.

"Small Lady, I was wondering...um...oh,dear...how should I put this?"

Raven who was draped comfortably on her armchair smiled over her teacup. "Hildgarde is perfectly fine. I spoke to her just last week, she is very well and perfectly happy at being reunited with her husband and children. She misses you and sends her love." Victoria looked relived. "Thank you so much."

Raven cocked a delicate brow. "For what?"

"Everything. Without you I never would have gotten this far." She responded.

"It's only been a year, Vicki. Don't worry your head over things that aren't your fault. Only feel guilty when you have something to be about."

Victoria looked at the taller, darker woman sitting across from her, studying her intently. It was astonishing to her that Raven had tumbled so incredibly into her life. The Mistress of the Dark, half-human Leader of the Dead. She had often spotted the strange dark beauty about town, doing seemingly nothing in particular accept watching anthing that crossed her silent path. Later,Victoria had seen her cutting through a Market Day crowd in a neighboring town. She was dressed as colorfully and oddly as she was now, strangely though nobody had even seen fit to comment on her _risque_ attire, or even _see_ her for that matter. It had made her seem more alive than anyone else in town. Victoria had followed her and to her surprise had been led to the bridge in her own village, then surprising the woman by aknowledging her.

As to whom she had later found out was named Raven Nightwing, sometimes called Small Lady. That had interested her even more, it was a name far too exotic for this hum-drum place. It had led to a quiet lunch date which Victoria was still surprised had been acccepted. She had been beside herself when she'd seen Raven do actual magic the first time. And not the cheap, fake tricks that she'd seen often enough on the street corners in London. It had been the stuff of childhood fairy tales brought to life. That was the best as she could ever describe it. Which had led to many more secrets that she had found so exciting that she practially latched onto Raven whenever she saw her in town.

Ironically, she felt it gave her purpose, to be the keeper of things that no one else in this drab townhad any knowledge of. All in all, it had led to a deep and lasting friendship between the two women.

"I've never seen you so sullen, Small Lady dear. Whatever is the matter?" Victoria asked upon seeing how distant Raven seemed this evening.

Raven sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "One huge mess downstairs. Let's just say something happened that shouldn't have and I'm praying I can fix it."

Putting a hand on Raven's own in a comforting gesture, Victoria asked in a kind voice. "Is there anything I can do?"

Raven gave the hand a gentle squeeze. "Believe it or not, Vicki. You've helped me very much, just by keeping your door open to me. Thank you."

------------------------------------

Emily hated to admit it, but the response she'd recieved from Small Lady was less than thrilling. She thought of all people Raven would have been the most happy for her, but it seemed that she was anything BUT happy. Oh their leader had tried to hide it, but one doesn't earn the rank of BFF and not pick up on a few things.

Yet still Emily couldn't help but smile. BJ was perfect in everyway charming, savvy and well the perfect gentleman. Everything that Victor had been and more. Yet, something seemed to be missing and Emily was positive that it wasn't just Raven's dissapproval that bothered her so.

She was tempted to talk to BJ about it, but knew he'd merely sweep it aside. In short, toss it over to her overreactive mind, chalk it up to her fear of being left at the altar again. Though the last time it had been more her fault that Victor's, after all _she'd_ left _him_. With a mournful sigh, Emily grabbed her veil from the hook it was hanging from and proceeded to escort herself out of the Ball and Socket Pub.

What she needed was time to think. But think about what?

She was just so confused. Instead of waiting for her one true love, had she just latched onto the nearest single skeleton? She was sure she hadn't, but didn't she deserve some form of happiness? If BJ could give her that, wasn't it enough?

Emily couldn't answer her own question and in the end perched herself upon her coffin located behind the pub. Even outside she could hear BJ's smooth jazzy voice and she fought back the urge to one again sigh forlornly.

"Penny for your thoughts, dear?" The Black Widow asked Emily kindly as she perched herself on the Corpse Bride's shoulder. Emily gazed at the spider with a sad gaze, which in return caused the spider to blink her eight eyes.

"Oh honey, what's that lonesome gaze for?" She asked as she swung closer looking for the Maggot. Once she was satisfied that he wasn't lurking nearby, she spoke again. "Is it men troubles? Friend troubles or perhaps a bit of both?

Emily nodded to the last one and began to fill Mrs. Widow in on the situtation, despite Small Lady's request not too. She knew that Mrs. Widow wouldn't spread the news, she however needed someone to talk to and with Small Lady gone, Emily had no one else to turn to.


	4. Chapter 4

"She shoots, she scores!"

The now familiar rythym of tear, wad and throw produced a direct shot into the wastebasket. Raven watched with detached amusement as it swerved and ducked in the most ridiculous ways to achive it's ends. As it attacked the wads of disgarded paper as though they were the rarest delicacy. Long ago, the Elder's library had been buried in just so much useless paper. The Elder had never been one for cleanliness. Instead the now magically animated convience provided more hours of added distraction than it did eating paper. But with Scraps it had somewhat taken on the personality of a dog. Even going so far as to greet guests, bark at the Elder's pet crows, and chase the undead mailman who frequented the tower on rare occasions.

But aside from that her mind drifted back to several days ago. When she had last spoken with Victoria, it was strange of how fond she was of the petite blonde. And wondering on the even stranger story was of how they had even become friends in the first place. It was only a few scant hours after the first lunch invitation actually, it had been an urgent matter. She had been quite literally forced to bring the younger woman along out of nescessity.

Somehow, one of the more unscrupulous villgers had gotten ahold of a pixie. After a short scuffle, Raven had magically made short work of his memory with a quick charm. She hadn't noticed Victoria, the ever well intentioned try to release the discarded little creature from it's confines. But had gotten bitten for her trouble, shrieking and shaking her arm in alarm, it had been harder to tell who was more tramatized. Lady or Magical creature. Which only saw fit to release it's stranglehold upon her danity finger when the severe pinwheel motions of Victoria's arm. Finally caught up with it, it had blown, and again for the second time that evening quite _literally_. As it threw up all over the front of Victoria's expensive dress.

Where other sane people would have run screaming into the sunset, she on the other hand found it terribly exciting. The blonde proved to be more than interesting which was saying much all things considering. But thinking happy thoughts also brought to the surface sad, guilty thoughts of Emily, her first BFF. As to whom she had been going out of her way to avoid for the past several days, with work related excuses trying to buy precious time.

While she contemplated ways to fix the 'BJ/Emily' problem, that's how she had landed in this rut staring at a pile of finished paperwork. And resorting to tossing paper wads to a hyperactive trashcan to keep herself awake from the sheer boredom. Because the more she tried to think the more of a blank she drew.

She loved the corpse dearly, sometimes it seemed too much so, in fact, but still only wanting only the vest for her. Raven wanted to spill all she knew to Emily, but knew if she did something would happen, it always did. It wouldn't be good that was one thing she could be absolutely sure of. This path was one she had to walk alone. She had to fix this herself, and come hell or high water she was gonna do it.

As soon as she helped finish the preperations for the annual Halloween Gala, of course.

As mournfully looking up at the paperwork she had finished, hours ago. Raven sighed, **always **something in her way. Neglecting Emily was something she felt terribly bad for, and that was no small accomplishment. And apparently someone else did too and was about to make her opinion in a very dramatic way. A small spider dropped from the dusty rafters directly onto Raven's workbook. The distracted wizard immediately went into defense mode. The poor insect barely made it out of getting squished by the slamming of said book.

"Mrs. Widow?!!" Raven cried horrified, at the insect clinging to her tether above her head like a life-line.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" The spider snipped back utterly appalled.

"Of course not...I mean...I'm _**so **_sorry!!! I didn't know it was you." Mrs. Widow gracefully let herself down onto a patch of space Raven had just cleared for her.

"It's not important. What I want to talk to you about is." Raven righted her chair, sitting down and gave the spider her full undivided attention. It was the least she could do, well on the bright side, if it had been worse Mrs. Widow wouldn't of had far to commute, transitionwise. Though the now uneasy woman did wonder why she suddenly felt like she was being interrogated.

Mrs. Widow eyed the Wizard with half her beady black eyes a moment before saying. "What's this about you not being happy for Emily? The poor dear thinks you don't like her anymore." Raven's eyes went wide leaping from her seat once more, this time in anger. "She told you?!! I told her to keep it quiet!!! OUCH!!!"

Suddenly a sharp pain began radiating through her whole being, via her finger.

Where Mrs. Widow had bitten it.

"Yes, she did. And I don't blame her, she needed someone. And after your reaction then running out like you did, with nary an explanation. Who else was she going to turn to _you_?!" Raven and Mrs. Widow held gazes for a moment. Before Raven sank into the moth-eaten thronelike chair and let out a frustrated sigh, face in hand.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Boy, was she the saddest excuse for a human being ever, or what?

"I more than deserved that. But you have to understand, I absolutely adore _both_ Emily _and_ BJ!!! They're family to me. It's just Mrs. Widow there are things going on that even you have no knowledge of. But bluntly put if Emily marries BJ something disasterous will happen." Raven pleaded her case to the disbelieving insect.

Mrs. Widow looked unconvinced with the arguement. "For who, you."

"YES!!!" The anguished wail filled with such utter desperation and sadness it about blew her off the table from sheer force alone. It sobered the insect from her anger even quicker than the gushing tears did. For they now streaked Raven's cheeks in fine lines and stained her clothes as a result.

One of the spider's legs reached up to fondly tap Raven's cheek making the Wizard look her straight in the eyes. "Something tells me there's more to this than your letting on. It's alright dear heart, tell Mrs. Widow everything."

For a moment it was Raven's turn to look unconvinced. But as usual when Mrs. Widow ment something, she was the most serious person in both worlds. Still, if it was one person, per se whom she could trust with her thoughts it was her. Even stranger still, that little inner voice that all sentient being seem to hear within at some point assured her. That Mrs. Widow and her daughters-who were ironically Raven's own little messengers-wuld be valueable allies to her cause.

And so without hesitation she bagan her story.

-------------------------------------------

Emily walked down the dimly lit streets leiftin her head every so often at a greeting or inquiry. It was one of the many little things that usually made the Land of the Dead such an uplifting place. Only Emily had a solomn frown upon her face. Truth be told, her talk to Mrs. Widow had done nothing mucch, other than sink her into an even deeper into this current depression. She couldn't understand why Raven wasn't happy for her? Raven of all people knew just how much true love ment to Emily. And she was sure she had found it with Bonejangles, yet it seemed that fate was conspiring againest her again. However this time it would be up to her as to what outcome it was.

It seemed that the situtation could go two ways for the corpse.

She could continue with Bonejangles and ignore Small Lady's warning, or she could so as he BFF suggested and keep this whole thing silent. Emily knew whatever her choice was, BJ would respect it, even if it shattered his preverbial heart in the process. With a sigh, she sunk down on the nearest step her head resting on her hands as she felt the familiar presence of tears well up behind her eyes.

_'Why couldn't love ever be easy?!'_

Emily was angered more at herself than anyone else, including Raven. Even though her mind screamed at her, to pin the blame upon Small Lady. She knew in the back of her mind, prehaps she was rushing, just a little. Perhaps she was so eager to find that one special love, she'd imagined it where it really wasn't, at least not on her part. Yet Bonejangles did strike her as the kind of guy who would sacrifice his feelings just so she was happy.

And it was then, that Emily began to see what Raven had all along and she herself was only starting to realise. To see what really had happened, her black eyes opened and she tried to still the fresh rush of tears that formed. She had honestly thought that the dead couldn't cry, but even now despite her best efforts to stop, she couldn't. The tears flowed down her light blue cheeks, dripping onto the satin material of her mother's wedding gown.

How had she gotten into this mess yet again?

Now she truly understood her predicament. She wasn't necessarily in love with BJ, but rather in love with the idea of being in love with him. It made more sense in her head than trying to say it outloud, but even then she knew. Though it sounded strange, if they did go through with it, deep down neither one of them would be happy at all, ever. Not totally.

As she rose to her feet, glancing back at the Ball and Socket Pub. And then she remembered something. The BIG something that she and BJ had decided earlier about their wedding announcement. They were going to make it that night, with any luck she could reach BJ before he told anyone.

With an urgency that hadn't existed mere moments before, Emily raced back into the Pub as fast as she could. Only to have her franticcries to be drowned out as the occupants of the Pub cheered. She gazed around the room, hoping she wasn't too late, but upon seeing all their smiling faces, she felt her own smile slip from her lips.

He had done it...the announcement was now real.

------------------------------------------

Needless to say, upon telling Mrs. Widow the whole unedited version of events. Not only had she pledged herself and her daughter's undying support. But Raven felt 1000 times better anyway to get it out into the open. Of course, it hadn't hurt that she'd always had a soft spot for those of the eight-legged vareity. After that she had wanted to do nothing more than to find Emily and apologize profusely.

Which was easier said than done, as the Corpse Bride wasn't in any of her usual haunts. And so it had led Raven to be here and now, once more to the Ball and Socket. Not that that was a bad thing mind you, as she hadn't had breakfast yet. She was secure in the knowledge that Emily would show up sooner or later, all she had to do was sit and wait for her to show.

An hour and a half later according to her inner clock (after all there was no time in the Land of the Dead). Emily was still a no-show, though it hadn't stopped Raven from enjoying a late lunch. Now polishing off a cup of sweetened Hemlock Tea for dessert over a copy of the 'Afterworld Times' some previous patron had left.

Raven's attention found itself drawn to the commotion the bar was now in. All the attention was being called up to the stage where BJ was striking Chauncy's rib bones to get the crowd's undevided attention. Time itself slowed to a crawl as it t all seemed to happen in even slower motion. As BJ toasted and happily announced his engagement to the Corpse Bride. As he called for a round of drinks amid the cheers and harty congradulations, Raven spat her tea nailing some of Paul's roaches in a direct shot off the counter.

As any and all questions she might have had where dashed when she saw Emily unnoticed in the doorway. A look of utter horror upon her pretty features, if it was possible she looked even bluer than usual. She caught Raven's blank look as her eyes welled with tears, fleeing in the opposite direction. Raven tossed some money on the paper bounding out after Emily. It didn't take Raven long to find the lamenting corpse in her coffin behind the bar. She gently moved Emily's train as she sat down the corpse let Raven draw her into a much needed hug. As Emily proceeded to cry her eyes out one of them popping out in the process, landing in the hood of Raven's cloak.

"Thank you," Emily choked in a whisper as it was promptly returned.

The pair didn't say anything for a while. Raven just holding Emily letting her get it all out. "This reminds me of the first time we met." Raven chuckled gently. Emily looked confused. "Remember, you were newly arrived. You still thought you were alive and since I was the only one who looked _'normal' _you latched onto me crying."

Emily did. She remembered all the boisterious good-natured intentions to welcome her to her new home. Somehow her gaze had fallen on a silent Raven, the only person in the Ball and Socket, who wasn't blue, rotting or a bag of bones in some way, shape and form. The next thing she knew, she was in Raven's arms crying if from the 'ultimate betrayal' or being just plain scared. Emily never knew, but what she did it was the actual start of the current friendship.

Emily gave a gentle laugh. "For four hours, as I recall." Raven smiled as well, but it fell when Emily became solomn once again. "You knew, didn't you?"

Raven replied in that quiet way of hers. "Who was the one who got stuck upside down in he piano when your hand detached itself and got caught in the inner workings? Or the time Henry and Samantha decided to play keep away with your eye, who chased them all over the Land of the Dead? The one who narrowly escaped countless collisions and all around hazards to their all around living health to get it back?"

"You did. I think that statue still has a crack in the base."

Emily referred to when during the chase, Raven accidently slipped in a mud puddle and skidded all the way into Napolon's statue in the square.

"Sometimes I think I still have the bruises." Raven mock groaned before turning to the Corpse Bride. "The point being, your a sister to me Emmy. I've been there for every mess and disaster, and I'd do anything for you. I only want you to be truly happy. That's why I tried to give you time to get your head on straight, but BJ had other ideas apparently."

Emily nodded. "I just realized. Well, what do we do now?"

"Take it one moment at a time. For this one, let's just be friends again."

With that, they just sat there for the longest time unbothered by anything in the companionable silence.

All was forgiven.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's a new chapter:)! Sorry it took so long, I've been swamped with life lately. Well I hope you enjoy it. _****_And Thanks for looking!!!_**

**_And and to my two faithful reviewers D.M. Robb and griffin-queen-of-the-silver-skies. You guys are the best!!! Thank you you two keep me going with this. I've admired both you guys stories for a long while and didn't think that I'd get reviews from the two of you, so thanks:)!!!! _**

**_Plus yes, griffin-queen I am a E/V fan BIG-TIME. Frankly, I have nothing againest V/V it's cute as well, but I just like the other pairing a little more and I really didn't like how it all ended so I decided to continue the story. My way. So, I hope you like it. And thanks for adding me to your faves, it's appreciated._**

**_And D.M.Robb: Yes, they are the skeleton kids from the film. Since they didn't really have names in the movie, I just picked out some boring, sensible names kids last century might have had. And boom, there ya go!_**

* * *

Victoria sat sewing, it was all she really had to occupy her mind these long endless nights without her husband about. It was strange, lately Victor had been at the office more and more and home less and less. The only break from the new round of tedious norm was Raven's welcome visits. Other than that she was left to sit and ponder her thoughts, which she found to her amazement she had much of, very much indeed. Contrary to what her mother Lady Everglot had always said.

And this particular night she was thinking about both Raven and her own place in this drab, weary world. Raven reminded her of some sort of mystical cat, she came and went as she pleased, 'Upstairs and Downstairs' or to the 'World Above and the Otherworld', as she colorfully referred to them so poetically in her more private moments

_'How wonderful', _Victoria mentally sighed as she thought back.

Since she had come to find Raven was a _very long lived _individual, in a manner of speaking. And more than knowledgable about aspects of life in the world at large that normal people in this town would have been appaulled at even thinking of. So it wasn't surprising that the Wizard was bombarded with questions that normally would be considered too outlandish, strange or even mundane for others. But she happily and quite frequently answered the now spontanious questionings without so much as an eyeblink.

One time in particular, Raven had explained to Victoria how 'lively' for lack of a better phrase Downstairs was. No violence or discrimination. All the lights, music and general _uproar_. All based on one simple phrase.

_'We're all going to be together for eternity, we figure it's better to get along, plus it's just more fun in the long run anyway.' _Raven had explained.

It was enough to almost make her want to have died last year.

She gasped at the thought racing free across her startled mind dropping her sewing in the process. _No! _She couldn't...no, **wouldn't** think that. No matter how true it was.

Without her, who would take care of Victor? That was the most important thing in her life, or was it? After all he was a good wife, or at least tried to be. Raven had scolded her often enough for neglecting her own wishes and desires. Only saying it did no one any good keeping everything all bottled in because sooner or later, the cork was going to pop and put somebody's eye out. Victoria gave a good-natured chuckle at that thought, before quickly placing a delicate hand over her mouth. As she checked over her sholder at the lingering shadows the fire cast near her chair. It wasn't wise to do anything foolish, even in private, in one's own home espacially in this town when one was as 'high-class' as the Van Dorts were. Who knew who was listening at walls, even your own servants could turn againest you at the drop of a hat. For a mere coin or two, even a simple stranger from off the beaten path could find anything out about you. How else do you explain Barkis' sudden arrival? Victoria couldn't even blow her nose in earshot of anyone for fear of appearing unladylike.

Still, it was a trivial and easily-handled problem compared to a year ago. When anything, even breathing wrong would have set her off into fainting fits, and it wasn't entirely due to absurdly tight-laced corsets either. It was Raven's postive influence that had gotten her this far in her new mental development. It was utterly amazing all the new doors a solitary person could open, litterally and metephorically speaking.

For once the Mistress of the Dark had secured her own premission, Victoria had found to her unending bewilderment and delight. That whenever she needed to talk or even just have someone in the room for no particular reason. There Raven was, no questions asked. How strange, yet exciting it was to have such a powerful person actually want to spend time with you. For no other reason than the simple pleasure of your company, and maybe a batch of cookies from time to time.

Even Pastor Galswells unless you had money or status, he'd find fault if you sought spiritual help. Strangely, he amused Raven to no end. Often enough with Victoria in tow, she would pull the man's strings, just to see how long he would take to crack, oftentimes with very amusing results. So much so, Victoria once found herself questioning the preacher's sanity, _outloud_. Which she handn't even known she'd done until Raven had doubled over laughing. Looking at the younger woman, a knowing look flashing in that moonfire gaze that just told Victoria that there was some secret story involved.

There was.

_"This is nothing." _Raven replied with a mysterious, mirthful smile. _"You should have been here sixty years ago, when he first arrived from the London Clergy. He was rather...a wild child. Long story short, if it had a pretty face and a petticoat, he'd happily chase it like a hound after a fox. Noble-blooded or common-born, it didn't matter he left a sting of bar brawls, broken hearts and paternity suits all the way from Edinbrough, Scotland.This town was considered the _'pagan-frontier',_ the only reason he got stuck out here in the first place was because he couldn't do any real damage. And it was only place they could stick him quietly where nobody could really find him. It didn't change him, though about six months in he made the mistake of getting spactacularly drunk at the pub and flirting with the barmaid, who also happened to be the blacksmith's wife. And doing it right in front of her husband at the same time, and the blacksmith didn't really care about the so-called _'divine-protection-of-the-cloth'_."_

_"Next thing you know Galswells is flat on the floor amidst broken glass with not only a black eye, but a sizable dent directly in the middle of the forehead distinctly resembling the U-curve of a horseshoe. The boys discreetly dumped him in the arms of the angel statue behind the altar. We didn't see him for the next few weeks, and the church was locked from the inside. When he finally remerged he'd apparently had an_ 'ephipany,' _he didn't remember much. Only that an Angel of God had decended from Heaven and beaten some sense into him. In doing so revealing his mission of saving the infidels of this town from hell. I was laughing so hard when I found out, it was the closest I've ever truly come to dieing actually. And he became the by-the-book-hellfire preaching-sin-saver, we know and loathe today and has only become more crouchity ever since. He won't last five seconds Downstairs, he doesn't know how to laugh at himself. He's going to go nuts, if he hasn't already. Which everybody is still debating by the way..."_

Victoria hadn't commented on it, though she had laughed about it later. Whole heartedly actually. But it had made her think even more. About Victor as well, a few short weeks after the wedding he wasn't the same person anymore. More sullen and withdrawn than usual, which was saying something. It had been over a year, and they still had seperate bedrooms for goodness sakes. When she tried to approach him, nothing came of it. It was like talking to one of the walking ghosts in the graveyard, Raven had introduced her to not too long ago. Only those particular ones were more than willing to talk about just about anything from the weather, your health or even how to cure warts. Anything went.

But with Victor, nothing. Now her own beloved best friend was in a strange slump, actually coming to _her _for advice. Victoria didn't know what was going on in the grander scheme of things. But what she did realize was this, Raven was the solution. She couldn't explain it, weither it be woman's intitition, animal instinct or just that leftover third sandwich she shouldn't have eaten tonight. It was like something was unfinished. And this was her own chance to help it along for a change. But how?

Suddenly like the dawn across the horizon, it dawned on her. Why not get Raven to talk to Victor? Surely he'd speak to her?! Nothing was impossible for Raven Nightwing. Victoria knew it. And joyfully decided upon her course of action, she knew just what she had to do.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Raven had left Emily to get some much needed rest. Upon promising the corpse she would find a solution to the 'BJ problem'. (Just how, she didn't quite know yet.) When she felt the subtle tug on the edge of her consciencess, just a whispering. But still powerful call. 

A summons to the World Above.

Someone was calling for her, or at least the person closest enough to give help. Far be it from her to neglect someone in her town. She grabbed her midnight blue cloak, and easily 'poofed' out. When the smoke cleared, she was surprised to find herself. Not in Victoria's bedroom, an alleyway or even in the woods.

But rather some sort of...work area? That smelled..._no...reeked _strongly of **fish**?

Suddenly her sharp hearing caught faint movement nearby, silently praying it wasn't any sort of vermin. Raven glanced over to see to her relief, a light shining from a semi-cracked door into which she peered in curiously. At a small desk sat someone leaning over a pile of obviously finished paperwork, staring aimlessly into space and mumbling aimlessly to themself. Raven spared the poor sap a moment of silent sympathy, she could more than relate having been in that same predicament not too long ago herself.

She could barely make out what they were saying. But vaguely noted that the back of the dark head was a familiar one.

"I wish someone would come and make since of all this." A male voice lamented.

Her eyes went wide. "Victor?"

He swung about at the sound of the surprised voice, momentarily terrified that it might be Victoria deciding to come and check on him. No. In his mind at least, the person was far, far worse. For he found himself face to face with the one living person he ferverantly prayed never to see again.

Obviously somebody in the divine _wasn't _listening.

**"YOU!!!"** he gasped. Suddenly wanting to put as much distance between himself and the witch-woman as mortally possible. As he knocked over his chair and various things in the process in his haste to get away. Because where _she_ was, the dead weren't far behind. Namely _her. _The one he had so longed to forget, yet at the same time didn't want too as well.

He all too well remembered the bewildered looking young woman with a suitcase, looking for all the world weary and travel-stained. As she suddenly appeared on the path to the church, eye-balling the reminants of the dead milling around with a few of the living outside like it was merely after a Sunday service. The few, more skitish living still cringing under the church pews easily visible through the open door. Pastor Galswells-who had somehow managed to find his voice again-vacantly bemoaned the end of the world on the steps like he'd lost his mind. And probably had. When she finally reached the the church itself, she and the pair had just stared at each other vacantly as Galswells into space.

Until a stray blue butterfly softly wafted by on a gentle updraft faintly caressing woman's cheek almost fondly, before it rose off the join it's companions in the ether beyond.

The awkward peace lasted a grand total of five seconds before she screeched like a banshee out of the depths of Hell.

_**"GUTNECKT!!!"**_

Victor had never seen anything like it, the very dead who weren't afraid of the likes of Barkis. Immediately dove behind their loved ones using them as makeshift living safety shields. At the yell that seemed to rock the very foundations of the created order they walked on. He watched in amazement at the _living _woman began cursing the elderly skeleton who appeared at the door as if she did it everyday of the week, who was cringing and stammering himself no less. The ironically _proper-looking_ lady was anything but, using such intense language that it had Victoria and Victor both dually inventing a completely new shade of red. The strange woman took charge so fast it made his head still spin just thinking about it.

The Dead wisely didn't argue.

She merely said 'jump' and that's what they did, with military precession too. As she promptly ordered them back 'Downstairs', he'd heard so many intoned _'hopscotches' _it reminded him of frogs croaking on a late night pond. There had been no mercy for the elderly skeleton either, her small suitcase had promptly been shoved at him. He staggered back as if he'd had too much to drink, and was forced to spend the next several hours following her about helping to flush out the stray Dead who tried to hide to keep from going back. No house or building in town was left untouched. Those living who stood in her way were knocked down as easily as a house of cards. Victor knew first hand, he and Victoria had watched the whole time not even daring to move for pure fear of the mysterious woman. So many of the Dead in various stages of decay, whizzed past them to reach the doorway Downstairs, too frightened to remember they already had the key that could take them home. But rather opted for scurrying in sheer terror instead, it was almost funny. Almost.

Finally she had come back to he church and while he and Victoria had frantically clung onto each other for their very lives. But instead of her wrath, she had merely smiled ravishingly, curtsied and gave a profuse apology to the couple and the remaining stunned living. And giving a last glare to Elder Gutneckt for good measure when he grunted under the bag's weight. She obviously knew better, for she'd often seen the skeleton lift ancient books many times his size with little effort. For such was one of the many gifts of Death.

_"Oh, don't give me that Gutneckt."_ She growled deep in her throat_."You haven't even begun to feel pain, you old fart. When I iron all the bugs out, this fiasco is going to be a Sunday School picnic compared to what I've got in store for your miserable hide. Because when I'm done with you, you'll be lucky if there's a pile of bonemeal left for the wind to blow away."_

Victor couldn't help but spare the older skeleton a pitying thought, when he heard the Elder's bones rattle slightly like leaves in a wind storm. "Just who are you ?" Victor had heard his voice ask independently of his brain. Victoria clung to him even more when the dark-haired woman turned back to the pair smiling sweetly.

"The Mistress of the Dark." Gutneckt grunted matter-of-factly, swaying dangerously under his massive load.

Nothing else was said. A parting touch from the dark beauty to Galswells forehead restored the man to his senses almost instantly as the strange 'living/dead' pair 'poofed' away in a small cloud of blue smoke.

"SSStay...b-back...w-witch. I have a..." With that he grabbed a quill pointing it in what he hoped was a menecingly at her. He looked lost a moment, as he remet her gaze, almost comically. "...sharp pointy object and I'm not afraid to use it."

Raven approached desperately trying to contain her laughter. This was exactly like the story General Bonesapart had told her, not long after everything had calmed down and been placed back in it's proper order. As she playfully used a finger to push the non-threatening implement away."You're not fooling anyone, Victor. It didn't work the first time, so why start now?"

"What are you doing here?" He demanded instead. He wanted answers. But most importantly, if _she _was with her.

Raven couldn't contain her smile. "You called me, apparently."

Victor huffed indigantly. "What rubbish. I didn't call..."

_"I wish somebody would come and make sense of all this."_ Raven playfully mocked. "Sorry Victor, on the contrary, you did. So, what 's wrong?"

"I don't need your help!" He grumped in reply. "Even if I did need something, I wouldn't ask _you_!"!

Raven merely gave a silly smile, raising her hands in mock surrender as she shook her head. "Typical guy line, I'm not surprised. Well, I happen to know for a fact you want something. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. I'll go Victor, _for now_. But remember, call me if you need me. Because you have a wish and I will grant it as best I can. Bye."

With that, she quietly hummed an innocent little tune as she exited the way she came. Through the door rather than a cloud of smoke. No need to tramatize the poor guy further with any more hocus-pocus. He was still getting over their last encounter apparently. She left Victor Van Dort kneeling in an attack stance atop his desk and askewed papers, completely and utterly flabbergasted.

* * *

Emily had risen later that night and slowly made her way to the Ball and Socket. It was quiet, which told her that it was most likely 'early' in the morning. Many corpses would be in their coffins and graves sound asleep by now. 

But no, not Emily.

She hung her veil on the peg nearest to the door. The Corpse Bride ambled towards the bar and intenting to take a rest upon one of the high, reflective stools. Though pulling it out was a huge mistake, Emily grimiced slightly as it scraped along the wooden floor, filling the silent pub with a high-pitched screech. One that was loud enough to rouse the usually heavy sleeper Miss Plum who had been dozing peacefully in the corner.

Upon seeing Miss Plum's somewhat irritated look, Emily offered the head cook and pub owner a sympathetic smile or what she sincerely hoped would pass for one. Miss Plum was a she-demon if you got her annoyed enough. And apparently it did, the murderous look promptly faded from the older corpses' eyes.

Emily slumped down onto the stool she placed her hands upon the bar with a sigh. What a sight she must look and yet, Emily couldn't find the strength to pull herself out of this current slump she was going through. Instead she gazed back to Miss Plum. "Is the afterlife always this confusing?" Emily asked as the plumper woman ambled over to her, who upon reaching her pulled out a stool (considerably more quietly) and joined her at the bar.

The two talked for some time, trying to figure out just what was Emily's problem. It wasn't the fact that Emily wasn't capable of finding love, but rather perhaps she tried a little too hard. Miss Plum pointed out one too many times that Emily had had her true love's hand at one point. It hadn't even mattered they were from different worlds, so to speak. After they had all gotten to know Victor Van Dort a little better, it was painfully obvious 'better late than never' definately described the situtation. He seemed stuck somewhere between errily nervous and perpetually high-strung, it was an interesting combination.Though the man couldn't find his rear end half the time even with a compass and a map. It was one of the many things Emily had found charming about him, and the butt of everyone else's albeit goodnatured jokes.

But still had forsaked it all for 'the other woman', which some small part of her subconcious was still kicking her for. Emily with a sigh nodded slowly and lowered her head to her hands. "Is it so, that I can't do anything right?" She asked softly.

Miss Plum for once had no soothing words for the Corpse Bride and this saddened Emily. Here she was wasting her afterlife away, pining over a dream that perhaps that she should let go of as well. "Maybe...all I want is perhaps, one last trip above." Emily spoke softly, more to herself than to Miss Plum at her side as she lifted her head from the counter.

Raven would be the one to talk to.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! Sorry I've been away for so long, I've had writer's block bad!!! But anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too bad for ya. And I hope you enjoy it. **_

* * *

A quick bendover both cleared the last of the once large mess. And added to the growing pile of materials consisting of books and paperwork Raven and the Elder had used the previous day.

Even with all the things that had been happening lately Raven still couldn't suppress a high-pitched musical laugh. She leaned on one of the many bookshelves to steady herself in her self-realized mirth, the visit Upstairs with Victor had been less than productive. But it had been just the thing to lighten her lately darkened countenance. He was still like a well oiled automaton, only wound a _little_ too tight.

You'd think a guy who had actually bypassed the normal channels of those little technicalities called, 'Life and Death' along with all the red tape and bureaucratic hype. To get the unheard of chance to actually hang out in the 'Great Beyond' with all manner of individuals. Would have learned to in Bonejangle's vocabulary, chill down and mellow out!

But no dice.

As the Wizard's face betrayed her sudden thought, _'Why had she really been called?'_ It wasn't as though Raven would ignore a person, but she had to be careful she couldn't just go popping into people's houses. No matter how unemotional they were and not after that little _incident_ in the 1690's. Victoria was the exception of course, but in a nutshell in the last few hundred years people had just seemed to get their knickers in knots way too easily.

After the incident last year and her new budding friendship with Victoria among other things. Raven had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on the sullen young man. Lately, she'd noticed him becoming more distant from the world about him. He'd started to have that disconcerting thousand-yard-stare most of the townsfolk had all seemed to adopt at some point or another in their lives. It worried her because it meant one and one thing only, _they'd given up_. On everything. Dreams, desires, hopes and talents all to conform to what everyone else expected of them.

And Victor had always been the life of the lot, no pun intended. As a boy, he'd been her favorite, so full of creativity and promise. The childhood ink drawings she still kept pinned to her walls in the 'hideaway' in the basement always reminded her that she still considered it an absolute fact. Only now he was as animated a wet towel, it seemed that a good stiff breeze could even fell him if it wanted too. That's how bad it had gotten.

In fact, things on both sides of the spectrum were becoming simply screwy.

Victoria's mood was up.

Victor's was down.

Emily was on the brink of a full-blown psycho-emotional breakdown.

And she, herself was between the proverbial 'rock-and-a-hard-place'. (Much to her annoyance.)

She knew she was supposed to fix it. That much was bluntly obvious, the only question was...but _how_?

It was if the Universe was waiting for that particular question, as Emily suddenly appeared at the Tower stairs. She was twisting her veil over and over in her skeletal hands in the way Raven had come to know over the decades as nervousness. The Corpse Bride's eyes looked apprehensive as she peered in.

"Small Lady?" She called in a low voice. Raven turned concerned at the tone of sadness which tinged her friends voice.

"Emmy, come in. Have a seat. What's up?"

As the Wizard gestured, her own favorite seat, an ancient chair with moth-eaten upholstery that had obviously seen better days. It quickly unscooted itself away from the long conference table, as it waddled with great purpose on stumpy little legs stopping every few feet as if to catch it's breath. Before it finally making it behind the Corpse Bride and settling down with a loud wooden groan that could only truly be described as one of sheer relief. Upon hesitantly taking the seat, which she doubted she could refuse anyway as it had politely pro-offered itself to her. Emily decided that it would be best to get it over with quickly. It was funny she'd been on the end of it many times before, even Emily couldn't remember being even feeling the barest fraction of nervous as she felt now. She gave a nervous little giggle at her best friend's characteristic undivided attention honed over centuries of working with the dead.

"Funny you should mention _up_" Emily replied in her sweetest voice. "I wanted to ask if I you would..."

"You wanted to know if you could go _Upstairs_?" Raven cocked her head knowingly.

Emily smiled brilliantly this might just be easier than she had thought, Raven knew her all too well. She nodded total agreement. "I had a talk with Miss Plum and came to a decision. I want to see Victor again, just one more time, then I'll marry BJ with no regrets." Emily said this declaration with an air such finesse and finality that one might have assumed that she might have been part of a noble family once in life. She glanced up at Raven who appeared to just be looking at her, silent and non-judgmental.

Raven however internally was buzzing with all sorts of red flags and mental alarms. Forget what she had thought earlier about Emily, as she thought back to how Victor looked last night. So forlorn and lost, if he were to suddenly _see _the Corpse Bride again at this vulnerable stage. There was the dark distinct possibility that this time, Victor might not let Emily go so easily as he had the first time. And might actually try to _follow_. The sudden realization sent such small icy chills down the wizard's living spine she almost actually wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the internal cold. Plus even though a strange situation like this had never actually _happened _before under her watch in the Land of the Dead. Raven did still have that thing called 'women's intuition' well honed from experience at this job, all in all no matter how she looked at it. In short, it said this would not end well for _anybody_, if the living man and dead woman chanced to meet up again.

But in this job Raven had to hone many unusual skills to a fine point, one of them was an impassable 'poker-face'.

Raven sent a mental note of thanks to the many decades of _insisted _Game Nights with the Bone Boys at the back of the Ball and Socket. Who would have thought all those times of grumbling and belly-aching about being kept past closing time would actually pay for itself?

She looked at the corpse just appearing to silently appraise choosing her words carefully when she spoke softly again. "Emmy, you and I both know that will _never_ happen. You marry BJ and your tender memories of Victor will become as the most potent poison. Just because your heart no longer beats, doesn't mean it can't still break. Besides didn't I say I would help you? Have you ever known me to not keep my word to anyone, dead or living? Don't you trust me anymore?"

The tone was neither sad nor condescending in any way, just stating a simple fact that warranted an honest answer. But through this rather than looking at her best friend who stood so silently expectant in front of her. Emily opted for suddenly finding her feet very interesting. Like so many times before in the last year, she couldn't fight the ashamed tears that welled up either as they lightly plopped onto her folded hands.

"Yes, I do." She murmured softly. As Raven pulled the corpse into another comforting hug allowing her friend to cry. "But I don't see how you can change anything...unless it's the past itself." Emily added almost as an afterthought. As she suddenly felt Raven tense up. "What's wrong?"

She pulled back to see Raven's face she looked like she had some great inner turmoil going on inside her for some reason. Even going so far as to start slightly when the living woman actually slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"I can't believe how stupid I am, that's what's wrong!!! Here I am, a **Grand Master Wizard**, First in my Academy class, prodigy of a thousand generations!!! And I can't see the forest for the trees!!!!UGH!!!!" Raven exclaimed bluntly.

Emily watched surprised as Raven tore through the piles of bric-a-brac throughout the Tower. In the process scattering her namesakes off their various perches as muttering to herself all the while as she discarded this or that in her search. It didn't take long to find what she seemed to be looking for, a rather dusty, battered leather bag. A cry of happy triumph erupted from the wizard's lips when she opened it.

"What is it?" Emily remarked in interest momentarily forgetting her own moment of melancholy. As she joined her friend in inspecting the now contents of Raven's hand.

Simply put, it was a necklace. At least that's what Emily thought it was, not particularly old. But strange, none the less. It's charm fit comfortably in Raven's palm, a miniature hourglass fit comfortably inbetween two interlocked gold rings each inscribed with a sentence...

_I mark the hours every one, nor have I yet to outrun the sun._

_My use and value unto you, are gauged by what you have to do._

To which Raven produced to Emily with a dramatic flourish. "Say hello to...The Time Turner."

"The...w_hat?!" _

Raven grinned happily, shrugging her shoulders for effect. "In a nutshell, this little bauble can quite literally, change the past. It can help with the major road block we have right now, BJ." Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked a little doubtful as she watched Raven appear to wind the necklace/charm. "What that little thing?!" The Corpse gasped incredulously, brow cocked.

"Yes!" Her companion chirped. "Please keep your hands and arms inside the Paradox Bubble at all times, we are so outta here!!!" Before Emily even had a chance to say let alone think, about protesting. Raven grabbed her skeletal hand while at the same time setting off the hourglass in motion with a delicate flick. The Corpse Bride watched in amazement as outside their little space within the Tower room, Raven and herself, Raven and the Elder, Scraps and the crows and whatnot all going about various activities. All going about their business, entering and exiting, doing errands even Light becoming Dark through the large crumbling holes in the walls that served as windows at regular intervals.

But all in _**REVERSE!!!!**_

Before she knew it, it ended. Unfortunately for Emily during the whole thing she had been unconsciously leaning out in order to take in all the incredible sights she had just witnessed. Emily's hand having too much slack weight coupled with no desire to let go gripped Raven's wrist with more strength Emily would have normally used. As gravity and reality finally came crashing down onto the corpse, she herself came crashing down onto her backside when said trick wrist actually _popped_.

Both women looked at each other in surprise, but each for different reasons. They hadn't moved, but Emily felt like it had been longer than just a few moments. Raven didn't appear to notice her distress, as she calmly regarded the skeletal appendage attached to her own with it's tattered glove with mild interest. It took a few sharp tugs before the fingers would relent and release, as she nonchalantly attached it back onto Emily's arm with a loud 'CRACK-POP'!. As she helped the startled dead woman into a shaky stance and brushed off the tattered wedding dress as an extra gesture.

After she was satisfied Raven made her way over to the doorway and peered out with a smile, "First floor, furniture, flowers and exactly one week ago. Everybody out!...Ah, right on time."

Emily who still couldn't make sense of it all peered over Raven's shoulder seeeking to find what had so captured her intrest, and almost floored herself once again. Only this time it would be in a no pun intended _'dead-faint' _(which despite heavy tolerance some people here were in fact very sensitive about certain things, careless sayings included ). The poor Corpse Bride was actually swaying on her heels and was certain if she had a pulse or breath in her body, both would be racing out of control. There and then, as she watched of all things, _herself and Raven_!!!

They were heading hand-in-hand down the secret side alley in front of the Tower. They both frequently used it to beat the rowdy Happy Hour crowd because it led directly to the Ball and Socket. "What's going on?" She mumbled to herself, as a concerned Raven came into her rapidly weaving like of vision. Instead of allowing the help Emily pushed aside an unresisting Raven to get a better look.

Just as she did, they _vanished_.

As though they had never existed. Emily must have managed to gasp something outloud ( her voice didn't seem to be working to well in the last few minutes) as she grasped the doorframe for support. For she vaguely managed to hear.

"Well of course they don't exist, at least not anymore. We're here now." Raven explained with a grin, as if that would settle everything. It most certainly didn't for Emily's nerves. As she watched Raven tuck the Time Turner within the folds of her cloak.But Emily wasn't so amused, she wanted answers. And she was going to get them!!!

"RAVEN WHAT HAPPENED?!!!" Emily demanded rounding on the Wizard. "What is going on? I come to you for help and you drag me into one of your stupid spells!!" Raven's smile only served to fuel the Bride's growing anger, upon seeing this Raven took both of Emily's shoulders looking her straight in the eye.

"Emmy, listen to me. It isn't _what_, it's _when_ now." Emily looked confused. "Simply put, you wanted to change the past. The Time Turner is just as it sounds depending on how you wind it, you can go forward or backward in time..." Raven's voice trailed off there for Emily, bigger implications going on in her mind.

If that little babble could change the past, what was to stop them from going back further than a mere week!

The vacant stare did not go unnoticed though, "Sorry Emmy, I know what's going on in that pretty blue head of yours. But it doesn't work that way, time is a very tricky thing to deal with. It can backfire on you pretty quick if you're not careful, there's all sorts of red tape and legalities involved. That's why these little babies were made with a one month limit, it's perfect for short jumps like this." Raven clarified to her friend."Those figures you say earlier were us, exactly one week ago. When we first came to the Ball and Socket."

Suddenly realization dawned on Emily's blue features, her black eyes swiveled down to her hand. Just in time to see the last wisps of BJ's engagement ring, fading away silently. An enormous weight seemed to lift off the Corpse Bride's shoulders, and she found Raven's smile to be absolutely contagious. "Before BJ asked me to marry him!"

Raven who had witnessed the whole thing, nodded enthusiastically, as Emily deemed it was now her turn to pull her companion into a tight hug. "That's fantastic, Raven your wonderful!!! Now I don't have to accept, I'll have more time." At this, they both laughed at the unintentional joke.

"We've got another chance, Emmy. Let's not screw it up this time, shall we?" Emily nodded she couldn't agree more. But something still bothered her.

"Where did you get that thing anyway?" She asked motioning to Raven's pocket.

"I've had it since I was a teenager, I got it from a pen-pal of mine when I went to visit her in London one summer." Raven replied as she relived past memories. "It was the strangest thing though, we found it in her old school satchel. Apparently she'd used it for classes and after some weird hippogriff melodrama forgot to give it back to her Professor, I think everybody assumed it was destroyed. I traded her an extra bottomless bag, for it. She seemed only too happy to get rid of it, it's a really rare find anyway. Best trade I ever made. But enough dwelling on the past. We've got a party to get to and fun to catch up on, care to join me?" As she theatrically spread her cape in a mock bow toward the door.

For the first time in a very long time, Emily felt hope. "It would be a pleasure." As the pair linked arms and walked towards the path that would take them to the Ball and Socket, ready and able for whatever the future held for them. But this time around they knew, they would definitely make better choices.

* * *

**_I don't own the Time Turner thing, that's J.K. Rowlings. My cousin is a Harry Potter fan and wanted me to include something about it in here. Well cuz, this is for you. And personally, I've always thought it was kinda cool and wanted to include it anyway. But I still don't own it, though I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please click the button and leave a review, Thanks:)!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi All! I know I haven't updated this in like almost 2 years. But I finally got a kick in the inspiration tail and decided to update this. I plan to finish all my fics eventually I just haven't had any good material to write down. Well, I hope you all like this and can forgive me for being away so long._**

* * *

Emily entered the Ball and Socket Pub, her arm still linked with Raven's. They were chattering merrily in the fashion that only true best friends could, much like the first time around before the whole wretched mess started.

However deep in the back of Emily's mind (even farther than Maggot could ever hope to get), she was wracking her brain for not only a way to turn down BJ's proposal and let the normally upbeat skeleton down easy. But also so as not to make a slip of the tongue and arouse suspicion as to having been in this same situation before. Though she knew it would be no easy task, she had to do it.

Still she felt confidence that it could be done, for unlike last time around she had her BFF by her side and that made a whole new world of difference.

In keeping with their usual fashion, they each hung up their cloak and veil respectfully upon the pegs that were provided by the door. Emily and Raven crossed the crowded floor of the pub, heading in the direction of both the bar and Miss Plum's menu of famous homemade from scratch elixirs and potions. Each guaranteed to either to drown your cares away or knock you flat off your seat, whichever came first.

Emily was in a happier mood than she had been for the past month and she hoped it showed. She gazed around scanning the crowd with a fine honed look; she tried to spot BJ in all his usual places, but was unsuccessful. Despite the frown that adorned her pretty purple lips she shook her head. She was just being over paranoid; well she knew for certain she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Sitting down for once at a quiet table on the edge of the dance floor rather than the bar itself. They took a quick look at the menu while one of Paul's roach helpers waited patiently behind it for their order. When they had, like greased lightening four more roaches joined the first and carried it away to another table. While the first scuttled back to the bar and all they had to do was wait for Paul to deliver it to them comfortably at a table for a change.

"You don't get service this good Upstairs." Raven sighed happily, hooking her arms behind her head leaning back in the chair with a contented look on her face.

Emily gave a sort of little half nod but she was only half listening, as she cast another quick glance about the room. Though not discreet enough, for it elicited another laugh from Raven. This only caused Emily to become more nervous and the Corpse Bride drew her gaze back to the half-mortal.

"What's so funny?" She asked, as Raven merely shook her head and placed it on Emily's shoulder.

"Relax, Emmy. We have a rare second chance, remember? We won't waste it." Raven replied simply, as she thanked Paul with a quick 'Merci,' when he suddenly popped up onto the table with the tray that bore their bubbling drinks balanced precariously upon his head.

Emily though not convinced, took a rather large gulp of the liquid courage in front of her, presumably trying to drown out her confusion and nervousness. Only she did it a little too fast. It sizzled and burned its way down what remained of her gut and studying the contents thoughtfully in a lucid moment afterward. Emily wondered if Miss Plum half-suspected something and had unexpectedly added a new _ingredient_ to this particular brew tonight.

Truthfully, the evil looking bright orange greenish drink might have stung like liquid fire. It had helped somewhat, the prospect of not knowing where BJ was or whom he was conversing with, worried Emily to no end. What would happen to her, if word got out that SHE, of all people had turned him down? She couldn't imagine what her afterlife would then be like and suddenly desperately wished that she were safely back with Victor. Blinking quickly several times, she gazed down at the reflective surface of the bar table amazed.

Where had _that_ particular thought come from?

Yes, Victor was very sweet and kind, though in a nervous twitchy kind of way. It reminded her of a bunny, all furry and cuddly. Still, that didn't take away from the fact that he was married now and well on his way to possibly starting a family. She had no right to barge into his life again. Yet, the thought of the nervous Englishman wouldn't leave Emily's head and sooner than you could say 'New Arrival" she found herself leaning into Raven.

"About Victor..."

* * *

Raven's only response was the blank look with a slim upturned brow before once more bursting out laughing.

Emily had such a one track mind about certain things. She wiped a stray tear from her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I helped you with you-know-who, didn't I? Right now, I know there's a million and one thoughts going through that pretty blue head of yours. You have all the time both that world and this and then some, leave him for the moment. Because for now, BJ is your top priority. Victor will keep. In the meanwhile, enjoy yourself, don't stress and let everything find you for a change instead of vice versa."

As she affectionately patted Emily's shoulder, the corpse nodded with finality. Raven was absolutely right. The only one saying she didn't have the right to enjoy the second chance that had been so generously provided for her was _herself!_ She was being far too morbid, not a good thing for a corpse to be.

It was time to get spontaneous!!!

It was now her turn to turn the tables, and that she did. Without warning she grabbed Raven's arm and hauled out on to the nearby dance floor, upsetting the drink she had just about brought to her lips in the process. The Corpse Bride with The Mistress of the Dark in stunned tow barreled through several slow-dancing couples before signaling the leaderless Bone Boys to play something with a dancing beat _(like they knew anything otherwise)._

When she had recovered her senses Raven got the gist almost immediately and unabashedly calling out for the "New Orleans Reel". Both the Boys and several corpses in the crowd raising their mugs gave a hearty cheer of agreement. As the band happily complied with providing the catchy tune. Though truth be told, while it was one of Raven's personal favorites it was also a little _risqué_ considering the situation.

Because Raven and Emily in true Land of the Dead fashion with no thought to what anybody said, did or thought was so-called proper. They took off across the floor as each others dance partner, each matching the other with skill and ease that spoke of a close kinship of long decades of practice. Corpses, ghosts, skeletons and all manner of the dead, undead and everything inbetween quickly making the pair the vibrant heart of a packed dance floor as they joined in the merrymaking.

After a few songs and circling the dance floor what seemed a couple hundred times without getting dizzy. Emily found her evening going much like the first time around, having the time of her afterlife. She was glad that at least hadn't changed; she guessed something's were ment to be as she spun Raven about happily. The colored atmosphere raining down on them from above the rafters, lightening their spirits considerably, no pun intended.

When suddenly Raven let go of Emily's hand almost sending the Corpse Bride into a tailspin that would have landed her literally straight into the lap of General Bonesapart nearby. And even though the noise would have swallowed up the indignant protest on her very lips, Emily was sorely tempted to do so anyway.

Until she saw that Raven at the risk of getting poked, pushed and very possibly even worse to her living health. As she swooped down scooping an invisible something off the floor then carefully cutting her way through the throng to the bar. Emily followed out of sheer curiosity and to see what the matter was, lo and behold she found Raven promptly scolding Maggot at the bar.

"Be more careful next time," She chided loudly to be heard over the wild music! "If I hadn't spotted you, you would have made the intimate acquaintance of either mine or somebody else's boot and or bare foot!"

Maggot scoffed indignantly. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Raven shot him such a look that would have been downright redundant had they not been living where they were. "Fine! Next time, be floor-kill for all I care, its not like you'd have far to commute anyway."

Both glared at each other for a second more, it was like comparing an elephant to a mouse. Before they huffed once more and turned away from each other with a "humph!" Emily stifled a giggle; it was the same story it had been for years. Maggot was somewhat jealous of the special attention Emily received from the Wizard, who not that she actually went that way. But though one had the nasty tendency to pop out on occasion, Emily did know how to trust her eyesight.

And among the living or the dead Raven was a _very_ attractive individual _both _outside _and_ in, had been for centuries. Both too prideful and _shy_ (not that anyone but Emily knew that), her very male companion rather than just _asking_ to spend time with Raven. Who would have freely given it to anyone who asked, so long as it didn't interfere with her duties. He had to make it hard on himself, not to mention risking life and no-limbs time and again to have the Wizard pull a reverse damsel-in-distress bit at odd places and times just to get her undivided attention though it usually came with her irked temper too.

All in all, despite a few minor hiccups, they did like each other. Despite whatever Raven might say, she was just too gentle-hearted to let him get squished. Though she was right about it being a short trip if the unfortunate did happen. On a brighter note, Maggot would probably just find himself at the door of the pub and be able to slither back into whatever he was into before in maybe ten minutes, twenty max.

Emily was just collecting her thoughts, when she felt a bony hand gently clamp over her shoulder, she spun around to face the one person she'd been dreading seeing all evening. The anxiety started to grow in her stomach; she'd been having such a good time too.

"Hey, how are you two lovely ladies this jumpin evening?" Bonejangles Creole accented voice asked over the music.

"We're fantastic, and you?" Emily replied, with a cheerfulness she didn't actually feel.

The pair didn't know if it fooled the skeleton, but it looked like he had other worries floating around in his skull, along with his lone eye. Maybe enough of it to make it stay in a single socket for a change. Because not only didn't it move, BJ suddenly looked apprehensive as he fiddled with his skeletal hands the whole time. If he'd still had skin, Raven and Emily were absolutely positive he would have been blushing bright red. But his voice was astonishingly calm even as he managed to get the words out.

"Well, I was wondering...Emily...Could I possibly...pull you away from your...other-half, for a moment?"

Both women caught each other's eye and genuinely giggled, not in a cruel way, just in that silly little way only girls who have a secret can do. It wasn't like for BJ to be like this, he was usually so on top of whatever he did. They even made a little show of it, Emily raised a brow in quiry at Raven as if asking a silent question, who in turn answered with a little shrug of the shoulders. Raven gave Emily's good hand a small squeeze, one that was quickly returned. Even though Emily had no desire to be alone in this, knowing she had Raven's (if somewhat silent) support, it gave her strength for what she knew she had to do.

"I'll be in the Little Ghoul's Room." Raven quipped quickly.

This was something the Corpse Bride had to do on her own, as she made to make a fast exit. Only stopping to nab Maggot by the tail, who was still on the counter completely unnoticed by the taller corpse and skeleton. Who probably thought he was going to see some good melodrama for later gossip, he might not have looked it. But despite the soft voice, the little worm was the biggest blabbermouth in the underworld. One of his few talents was that he was good at being in the right place at the right time, _annoyingly_ good.

Fortunately, it was easy to nip possible rumors in the fairly quickly provided he talked to his favorite 'gossip-buddy' first, Mrs. Widow. For some morbid reason he was abnormally fond of the spider, who was usually lethal for his kind. Thankfully, the spider and her children and grandchildren along with various descendants were loyal to Raven first and the Corpse Bride second. It was amazing how his pinprick brain never put two-and-two together.

But not this time, Raven was going to make darn sure of that. This time everything was going to stay just between Emily and Bonejangles. And any protest Maggot might have had about it promptly died on his thick lips. As Raven snuck by the kitchen staff and deposited him in the storage room next to the backdoor into one of the unused rancid meat barrels. There he forgot about everything but his stomach, leaving Raven to her own affair.

"Hey, a veal cutlet!" She heard his voice echo happily from within the wooden confines.

Just then, Raven saw the sliver of another familiar blue face steal into view for a moment. He caught her eye before ducking back when Miss Plum scurried by carrying a squirming bag of the who-knows-what, she liked to call ingredients. Probably because if he was caught he'd be the one in the bag, and not the unfortunate whatever-it-was.

She perked up happily, as her new companion inclined his head back into the direction of the bar. Whose music she could still hear in the background somewhat, though now it had seemed to calm down into a rare slow song too. Raven didn't need to be told twice, timing her exit just right, right behind the hunched back of Miss Plum's sole male employee. The only thing to mark her passing was a silent draft, to which he remarked in that slow-witted voice of his that someone needed to close the window. To which Miss Plum looked and wacked him upside the head with a nearby frying pan, knocking all the various cutlery stored away in his hunch across the floor. Miss Plum grumbling about 'ninnies' and 'no-brained men' who were useless in a kitchen all the way back to her original task.

But the very last thing in Raven's eardrums (which hurried her more quickly on hopefully before her gag reflex clued in) was a small voice exclaim happily, "And it's got just the right balance of green and putrid on it. Lucky me!"

* * *

Not too much longer later, Emily found her BFF once more on the dance floor. Only this time it was actually between the Valentine twins. A pair of ravishingly handsome male corpses who'd been around for at least a century yet still looked as fresh as a New Arrival. Even going so far as still possessing their black eyes, luminous as in life, thick cascades of platinum blonde hair and soft, unmarked pliable skin that was the envy of many a female corpse. Probably because Raven had once told Emily, they hadn't died from any sort of physical violence. In a truly almost redundant fairytale fashion, they'd been poisoned the same night by their younger stepmother in the hopes her future heirs would take over their aged father's estate.

It hadn't happened; Raven had definitely made sure of that. Although Emily never could get her to go into specifics about the matter. The twins however had adjusted quite nicely to life in the underworld and had taken an immediate liking to the half-mortal Wizard. Not that was surprising, most people did. She was just an all-around likable person.

The twins were wanted by seemingly every female in the underworld (except her), and utterly devoted only to the Mistress of the Dark. Once again Emily suspected that Raven in a rare moment of selfishness had stopped time completely for them upon sight, eternally preserving the pair from rot and decay. Rather than actually have them make that same choice nearly everyone was offered upon arrival themselves, even she had been allowed to make up her own mind. But usually the majority took advantage late or not at all. Emily was the former.

Looking back at the floor, Emily could see from the look they were generating it was fairly obvious they'd been there for a while. The Corpse Bride smiled wickedly, she loved to tease Raven about her "Fan Club" much to her embarrassment. Because she had a weakness for beauty in double and the pretty boy twins were her favorite 'boy-toys'.

Emily thought back to BJ, she'd managed to let him down easy. Luckily it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. All around everything was light and she had Raven to thank for it.

Raven meanwhile, let Stephano dip her deeply mid-song. Tearing herself away from gazing into his deep midnight onyx eyes, she spotted Emily. From her upside down point of view, she saw with dread that the corpse was not only was she waving cheerfully. With that sly smile plastered on her face Raven was sure of two things. The BJ letdown had gone down without a hitch, and she was in for some merciless teasing. As Stephano spun her into Sebastian's strong arms, the song ended. Thanking them for the dance with a hug discreetly whispering in her ear, a promise to see them soon. She made her way to Emily with a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked in a soft, business-like tone, while refusing to meet her friend's eye.

Emily decided she'd get in her due later. "Much better this time around, Thank you. It seems like you were having fun." Raven's blush seemed to get a few shades worse, before Emily noticed something amiss. It took her a moment to place her finger on what it was, even with the chatter and noise of the surrounding bar. She looked about curiously as if trying to place her finger on it, it was far too quiet. Then she realized.

"By the way, where's Maggot?"

Now it was Raven's turn to smile slyly, her color somewhat back to normal. "In the pantry, if he can still move I'll be surprised."

They looked at each other smiled knowingly, and nodded with silent finality. Sometimes between true friends no words are necessary. This was one of them, as the pair happily made their way back to the bar this time to celebrate.


End file.
